Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data storage devices, and more specifically, to a magnetic media drive employing a magnetic recording head.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, microwave assisted magnetic recording (MAMR) has been studied as a recording method to improve the areal density of a magnetic read/write device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD). MAMR enabled magnetic recording heads utilize a MAMR stack disposed between the trailing shield and the main pole to improve write field and/or field gradient, leading to better areal density capability (ADC). The MAMR stack may include a seed layer and at least one magnetic layer, such as a spin torque layer (STL) that is magnetized by a bias current from the main pole to the MAMR stack during operation. Alternatively, the MAMR stack may be a spin torque oscillator (STO) for generating a microwave (high frequency AC magnetic field). When a bias current is conducted to the STO from the main pole, the STO oscillates and provides an AC magnetic field to the recording medium. The AC magnetic field may reduce the coercive force of the recording medium, thus high quality recording by MAMR may be achieved.
However, Joule heating induced by the bias current from the main pole to the MAMR stack leads to heating or break-down induced failures. Conventionally, the MAMR stack and the main pole are surrounded by an electrically and thermally resistive material, such as aluminum oxide, which is very inefficient to dissipate heat.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved data storage device.